


We've Been Making Shades of Purple

by slwtwn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, Josh's tattoo, M/M, Thanks, This is cute, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and pics of his tattoo, i am sad, i did some research of this, i love his tattoo, just read it, meaning just looking at josh's instagram, pre-blurryface era, pre-vessel era, so many pictures of debby on his instagram, sorry - Freeform, the dates might not be correct, the painting on back thing, those good old days, well not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-24 20:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7522030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slwtwn/pseuds/slwtwn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what if I don't want to wash it off? And keep it on me forever?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Been Making Shades of Purple

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be cute idk
> 
> it sucked

_**March 23rd, 2012** _

Josh was laying on his stomach, scrolling through social media. It was quiet in the room, only the breathing and the strokes of the brush were audible. 

Tyler really wanted to paint on Josh's back for some reason. And Josh accepted it. He didn't care if it had a weird drawing or really something beautiful (if it was something beautiful he would care though). The silence was interrupted by Tyler softly humming one of the songs they had been working on.

****

_"Josh!" Tyler said when they were sitting in Josh's bedroom._

_"Hm?" Josh barely looked up, just reading over the lyrics._

_"What if I painted on your back? Like with actual paint and stuff. Like a sunset or something, or the sky, or something else. I saw other couples doing it and it seems fun."_

_Josh looked up and saw Tyler, like a small kid, who asked their parents' permission to go to a themepark. All smiles and happiness._

_Josh didn't want to take away that happiness. "Yeah, of course!" He smiled brightly and Tyler's smile got even bigger._

 

"Almost done here Jish." He said, and the breathing tickled Josh's neck.

"Take your time," Josh said back, but curious about the outcome anyways. "What are you painting?" 

He felt Tyler lean back on his feet to grab some more paint or to watch what he made. "Just... Something. It's not real good." He mumbled.

"Take a pic of it," Josh held back his phone for Tyler to take a picture of it. "I bet I'll love it whatever it is."

Tyler took the phone and took the picture, and gave the phone back to Josh tentatively.

Josh gasped; on his back was a beautiful tree, surrounded by water and a sunset. Birds were flying around the tree, and the roots were tangled. On the top was space, and a galaxy. It was all very detailed and Josh couldn't stop looking at all the details.

"I love it," he breathed, and looked it over once again. 

When he thought he had every single detail printed in his head, he turned over to lie on his side to look at Tyler. He smiled and softly kissed him. Tyler hugged him, and when he pulled his arm back, he realized that there was paint on the bed and his arm. 

"Come on, let's wash it off." Tyler pulled Josh along to the bathroom.

_**"But what if I don't want to wash it off? And keep it on me forever?"** _

 

* * *

 

 

 

**June 11, 2012**

 

"Hey J!" Tyler greeted as Josh walked in. "Where were you?"

"I just did something. Not really important." He had a grin on his face anyways, knowing how curious Tyler was.

"Tell me," Tyler clung on him like a koala now, not letting go until Josh would tell him where he was. 

"Okay remember you painted on my back a while ago?" Tyler nodded. "Well, remember I told you I wanted to keep it on me forever?"

Tyler got wide-eyed and spun him around, lifting up the back of his shirt, but seeing nothing. 

"I might have tattooed the tree on my arm, but the rest still needs to come." 

 


End file.
